


Watching Robins in the Day, and Bats at Night

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Series: Watching Robins and Bats [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was eight when his parents died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Robins in the Day, and Bats at Night

Master Bruce was eight when his parents died.

The death carved him into a new animal. Before the shooting, he was a bright, carefree young lad. He enjoyed coloring and drawing, and had quite an eye for it. Bruce would run through, swiping up cookies or stopping abruptly and dancing around the kitchen as Alfred cooked dinner. After, though, Alfred couldn’t make him pick up a color pencil let alone actually use one. Whenever the Elliot boy would come around, Alfred would ask Bruce if he wanted to see him and the boy would just shake his head. For months all the boy would do was sit and stare out the window into the large yard surrounding the mansion. During the day he’d watch as the robins flew through the air, and in the evening, the bats.

His tutors got correct answers out of him, but not for the reason of Bruce having his previous yearning for knowledge, it was strictly for his genius level IQ. Alfred tried in vain for years for him to have any passion, like he once had.

Once he reached the age of thirteen, Alfred got the letter in the mail for the boarding school the Waynes had signed him up for at a young age. Bruce was adamant that he’d follow his parents wishes, so Alfred helped him pack.

The mansion was so quite for so long, but the school made Bruce socialize with boys his own age, and he picked up his friendship with Tommy again.

Once Bruce graduated from college (at the young age of twenty, busy, studious summers had their advantages) he was very persistent in getting a job for Wayne Enterprises, and being part of his father’s company.

It was a late night when Bruce told Alfred of his plans to help people. People like him, whose parents were gone and never coming back. When Alfred asked what he meant, Bruce looked up at the Wayne family portrait above the mantle, and said, clear as day, “I’m going to adopt an orphan.”

Master Dick was twelve when his parents died.

**Author's Note:**

> edited 2 August 2011


End file.
